


Машина желаний

by Luche, siromanez



Series: Ukrainian tales [7]
Category: Historical RPF, Original Work, The Hogben Chronicles - Henry Kuttner & C. L. Moore, Ukrainian History RPF
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Magic, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, Historical Fantasy, Historical References, Humor, Magical Realism, Retelling, Russian Empire, Ukrainian tales, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luche/pseuds/Luche, https://archiveofourown.org/users/siromanez/pseuds/siromanez
Summary: Ритейлинг цикла фантастических рассказов Генри Каттнера и Кэтрин Мур о Хогбенах на южноукраинском материале середины 19 века.Василич очень уж знатно научился зубы заговаривать, не то что раньше, с Мазепой, например. Тогда баловство одно было...





	

Когда Василич стал нарочно ипнозом людям зубы заговаривать — тогда и кончилась наша спокойная жизнь.

Правильно бабуля говорит, что у него язык дурной, ему бы помалкивать. А я так себе мыслю: дурной там не язык, но сам тоже помалкиваю до поры. Мне Катерина рассказывала — в прежние времена такие вредители, как Василич, в лесу сидели или в пещере, копили невысказанную силу, чтобы потом выйти и уронить всего одно слово, зато веское, как каменюка. Может, одно за всю жизнь. И слово-то оправдывалось. Но наш Василич не таков. Коли он чего удумает и соседей мимоходом на это приговорит, тут еще можно поправить. Но когда со страху или от обиды начнет ипнозом баловаться, так все пропало, собирайтесь в путь-дорогу, едва бы ноги унести.

Бывают у Василича такие особенные поговорочки, от которых спасу нет, хоть по всем церквям молебны служи, хоть царев указ присылай или армию поднимай. Сказано — сделано, и будет оно делаться, пока всю округу не попортит, а вся обида Василича или испуг, или что там у него, не развеются. А он страх какой обидчивый и памятливый. Он одному дядьке — Мазепой звали — до сих пор вспоминает. Как выпьет лишку, так и заведет: я Мазепе то, я Мазепе се, а он мне…

Нынешний наш батюшка из образованных, в самом Киеве учился. Он эту болтовню терпеливо сносит, хотя соседи ему и нашептывают, особенно шинкарка. Батюшка, когда уж совсем терпение рвется, бывает, проповедь затеет против пьянства, что не только пьяница сам себе враг, но и родных под гнев начальства подводит. Чтоб спьяну наговорить глупостей — там полцеркви такие стоят, шапки посымали, но батюшка говорит и косится на Василича, со значением так.

А в прежние времена как-то в Полтаве проездом, как завел Василич про Мазепу, так все всполошились, бабулю и Катерину чуть в холодную не упекли. Хотели было разложить Василича на майдане, всыпать ему горячих нагайками и спроводить на Сибирь, но тут бабуля кинулась в ноги архимандриту. Катерина толком всего не знает, а я совсем малек был, но вышло, будто Василича бесы донимают и надо при всем честном народе их из него изгнать.

Василич сперва заартачился, отпираться начал, не хотел бесов изображать. Кричал: «Я вам не бродячий вертеп!»

Но тут впустили к нему бабулю, а там же утикать некуда, кругом решетки и каменные стены, сразу и не улетишь, даже если захочешь. А бабуля Василичу с порога тихим таким голосом, ласковым: «Я тебе сейчас, ирод окаянный, покажу князя-кесаря Ромодановского, ты у меня живо запоешь!»

Так что в пятницу после исповеди на монастырском дворе изгнали из Василича бесов под колокольный звон, все как полагается. Катерина сказывала, бесы кричали на пять разных голосов. Некоторые бабы даже плакали со страху. А меня Катерина потом пугала князь-кесарем Ромодановским, но у нее не страшно выходит, так себе бабай. Вот бабулю я и без того слушаю.

Самое зловредное у Василича — поговорки да прибаутки. Слова себе и слова, а потом как подхватит всех, как понесет. Вот есть одна такая, ее теперь уже кругом повторяют, и ведь Василичу обратно слова в рот не затолкаешь. Повторяют, языками чешут, а оно работает. Василич с давних времен приучился причмокивать так губами, усы подкручивать и приговаривать с усмешечкой: мол, моя хата с краю, и все, не знаю я ничего. Глаза, значит, людям отводит. Послушают люди про хату и больше ничего не хотят, и у него не спрашивают, плечами пожмут да разбредутся. Каждый вдруг решит, что его хата тоже где-то там. Какое ему дело до Василича и вообще до всего? Раз думают, другой, третий, время идет, одно цепляет другое. Сперва Василич вроде правду говорит. Сказал, слова упали и в землю ушли. И так уж повелось — поселится-то он на самом краю села или совсем на отшибе, а пройдет какой-то десяток лет, соседи его со всех сторон и обстроят. Все, считай, он в гуще самой, чего бы ни стряслось. Какой уж тут край! И мы тогда сторожим — вот он опять причмокнет, а сказать ему будет нечего. Это значит — переезжаем мы. Иначе пропало село, негде уже Василича словам развернуться, только на других людей перепрыгивать и заедать их, ну чисто вши какие.

А еще такая есть прибаутка… нет, боюсь повторить.

Через дурной язык за Василичем глаз да глаз нужен, от его слов йероятности просто полоумеют и вытворяют всякий блуд, и промеж людей непотребство начинается. Блуд — слово такое, мне его дьяк в книге показывал, чтобы я знал, чем отбрехаться, если совсем беда с Василичем будет и возьмут меня судейские. Бабуля страх как судейских не любит, говорит, прежде что было? Ну, бросят ее в воду, она и потонет, вытащат, все поохают, поплачут, она потом отплевалась, глаза открыла и ожила, славься значит в вышних.

А нынче если чего сурьезное, тут тебе и полиция, тут тебе и поверенные, и стряпчие, и земские, и судей целая скамейка, и местный наш помещик, говорят, вовсе карбонарий, а они в сглаз не верят, а в суд ехать до самой Одессы. Толпа ж народу, всем голову поди заморочь. А огород на кого оставить?

Так что присмотр за Василичем бабуля почитает вторым нашим самым важным делом — после сбережения заповедного знания, того самого, что в чугунке под абрикосой прикопано. Только от чугунка последние лет пятьдесят никаких проблем, кому он надо.

Я у бабули допытывался, отчего не потонуть хуже, чем потонуть и ожить, когда всякому видно, что любая скотина плавать умеет, а вот оживать, утопившись, — такого нигде не встретишь. Сколько соседский Панько котят ни топил, без меня ни один не ожил. Но бабуля мне только волосы ерошила и отвечала, что в людях я не разбираюсь, мал еще.

Раньше у Василича ипноз редко выходил и все больше между делом, без всякой задумки, не пришей кобыле хвост. Если кто странное замечал, бабуля им сразу подсказывала: это глаз у него дурной, не язык — жало, глянет — испортит, скажет — вкривь и вкось пойдет, с кем не бывает? Бабуле даже цыгане верили.

Но Василич за годы навострился, как-то сговорился с йероятностями, с похмелья, что ли? И начал ипнозом этим баловаться каждый божий день. Чего он брякнет, то люди и делают. Да как еще! Бегут и спотыкаются, бабы подол подбирают, будто всю жизнь только о том и мечтали! Косится Василич на них по-особенному, что ли. Но я в таких делах не смыслю, я сколько глаза ни косил, соседка Палиниха мне малину не простила. С крапивой в руках гнала до самого леса и ругала бесененком. Я под лопухи залег, травой прикинулся, а она с крапивой идет и лопуховые листья поднимает один за другим и прислушивается, принюхивается, не верит глазам-то. Я уже кошусь на нее так и сяк, голова кругом пошла с непривычки, а она крапивой помахивает… Нашла.

Люди о васильичевом умении как-то проведали, или он сам расхвастался, и потянулись к нему просители: одной надо, чтобы муж пьянку бросил, другому — чтобы сосед уступил межу, а они, мол, по гроб жизни, ну, как водится. То есть самогоном одарят или казенкой. Вместе с Василичем же потом и вылакают. Потихонечку идут, то ли стыдно им, то ли страшно, а может, не хотят, чтобы батюшка проведал. Никто не знает, дозволяет ли писание ипноз, да и разъяснять этот вопрос не торопятся, вдруг батюшка все-таки запретит, как-то неудобно получится.

И раньше-то с Василичем неприятности выходили разные, а теперь и вовсе житья не стало.

Бабуле, конечно, сколько Василич ни зыркает, все хоть бы хны, с нее как с гуся вода. А про йероятности ей один ученый господин разъяснил, когда ее на Москву занесло, пока наши с турками воевали. Пафнутий его звали, и фамилия еще потешная, шелестит и шлепает, то ли Чебашев, то ли Чебушев. Бабуля шибко любит всякие новые слова запоминать. Еще с той поры, как ее молодую один мурза увез за море и читал ей там турецкое писание и какую-то аристопелю. Но про это тс-с, нельзя болтать.

А как потянулись сельчане к Василичу, что череда за пастухом, тут бабуля совсем растревожилась и освободила меня от побелки дровника. Мол, поважнее дело тебе есть. Можно подумать, я возражать стану. Зачем его вообще белить, его за хатой и не видно почти. Нет, говорит, соседи все замечают, позору не оберешься, бели на совесть, да еще самым медленным способом — щеткой, хотя мне ничего не стоит побелку ровным слоем по стенке растянуть, я такую механику умел делать, когда еще под стол пешком ходил.

А тут красота, самый смак — за Василичем следить. Я себе местечко хорошее отыскал, в лопухах возле тына, и дорожку видно, и крыльцо, прямо сквозь лопухи — надо немножко прищуриться, и они совсем прозрачные, только с жилками. Солнышко светит, кузнечики скачут. У меня с собой кусок паляницы и помидорка, за помидорки-то на нас до сей поры косятся, хотя уж видели их на ярмарке в городе, — лежу, помидорку жую, сок с пальцев слизываю, заодно смотрю, кто к хате шастает, и бабуле рассказываю.

 

***

 

Скоро приметил я, что к Василичу стал Лисман ходить, немец наш.

Про Лисмана все у нас знают — где это такое видано, чтобы немец на православной женился? Городские, может, и женятся, но у них там все по-дивному устроено, бабуля рассказывала. А в Ной-Тизе и Ной-Шваре немцы кучно держатся. Про женитьбу Лисмана вся околица месяц гудела, я такого любопытного про девчат наслушался… Но сошлись на том, что немчура женился за заветную кубышку стариков Росох. Дочка-то у них одна, и та рябая, и кубышка к дочке прилагается, никак иначе.

Идет этот Лисман, значит, понурился, и еще оглядывается так, не заметил ли кто. От этого оглядывания все только подозрительнее кажется, сразу ясно, зачем явился. И, едва он калитку за собой прикрыл, я огородами к бабуле.

Она куховарит, как раз что-то с печи снимает, и так пахнет, слюнки текут. Выслушала меня, вздохнула тяжело, вытерла руки о передник, накрыла горшок чистым рядном и говорит:

— Идем.

А сама в сарайчик.

Сарайчик наш до чего замечательный, я бы оттуда вообще не выходил. Он вроде как махонький, но мы еще со старого места привезли штукенцию одну, которая стенки хитро заворачивает, и они пузырем выдуваются. Снаружи ничего такого не заметно, а внутри просторно. У штукенции усик есть, как на огурцах, через крышу торчит и солнечные лучики ловит, среди соломы его нипочем не различишь, бабуля его специально так сделала — от соседей, очень она у нас строгая насчет приличий. От лучиков заворачиватель и работает. Я такие не умею пока делать, а бабуля нипочем не разрешает разобрать и посмотреть, только гоняет меня зимой снег с крыши снимать. А то если сильные снегопады и на крышу наметает, заворачиватель слабеет и пузырь потихоньку сдувается, сдвигает то, что в сарайчике хранится, от этого беспорядок, и бабуля тогда серчает.

Чего там только нет. Старый хлам вроде сломанного подрастателя гороха — как горох отцветет, направляешь на него, считаешь до двух сотен, и все, созрел, собирай. Действует еще и на капусту, но она почему-то взрывается. Как-то он перегрелся, и во всем селе горох вымахал — горошины с яблоко. Очень все удивлялись, а в подрастателе тогда что-то сгорело. Или мой подарок бабуле. Я хотел сделать мешалку для каши, чтобы ей легче с хозяйством. Но вышло так, что мешалка исчезала кашу куда-то далеко, бабуля так и не смогла посчитать, на Луну или в хату к Процюкам. Процюки ни разу не жаловались, что им на голову горячая каша падает — представляю, какой бы скандал вышел, так что, наверное, все-таки на Луну.

Есть там и полезные вещи: коробка свечей, печка, чтобы переплавлять старые подковы, много увеличительных стекол, мешок со старыми книжками, правда, я могу прочитать только те, что на древнегреческом, и все равно ведь ничего не понятно. Еще там иногда лук хранится, если много уродило. И пушка еще, на самый крайний случай, как говорит бабуля, но чистит ее и смазывает каждый раз, как царь поменяется, не забывает.

Бабуля сразу пошла к куче с хламом, железками всякими, давай в ней рыться, а заодно мне рассказывает:

— Так и знала, что выйдет это боком, да надеялась, что попозже. Теперь у нас, Танасику, такая головная боль, что и не знаю, как выпутаться.

Тут она достала из кучи сломанную косу, что ее в прошлом году всю скрутило, когда мы на Покрова, как обычно, хотели дядьке Григору, Сковородой который у нас, письмо в будущую зиму отправить.

Дядька Григор шибко заплутал между вчерашним и завтрашним днем, все время бродит туда и сюда, задержаться никак не может. Он уже и умер, и сам себе могилу вырыл, чтобы надежнее, чтобы наверняка на месте остаться, а на другой день проснулся снова в каком-то осьмнадцатом году, теперь назад возвращается, по месяцу в неделю пешком идет. Катерина, лентяйка наша, раз в жизни тогда решила в поле поработать, когда мы письмо отправляли, а косу вечером и бросила, в сарайчик не спрятала, вот ее и перекособочило. Не Катерину, об ту не одну косу сломать можно. А мы все понять не могли, почему вместо зимы на листопад попадаем. Ну да это другая история.

Бабуля косу отложила в сторонку и дальше давай рыться.

— Лисман-то к работе толковый, а сам по себе — бестолочь. Небось его теперь Росохи со свету сживают, особенно Палашка, — тут я отвлекаться стал и по сторонам смотреть, очень уж мне это скучно было. — Ты слушай-слушай, тебе в первую очередь надо в людях научиться разбираться.

Ага, станешь разбираться, если она меня даже к речке не пускает, скотину пасти вместе с нашими пацанами и червоновскими, из соседнего села, значит.

— Нам в чужие дела нельзя вмешиваться, от этого могут большие неприятности случиться. Выучи это назубок!

— Да выучил уже, — промямлил я, — почитай каждый день учите.

О том, как бабулины старые знакомцы вздумали историю подстегнуть, — вроде как лошадь, чтоб шибче бежала, все никак дождаться не могли хорошей жизни — а через это получилась целая большая война, я много слышал. Тогда, считай, к северу от нашего села вся земля опустела, а бабуле, Василичу и другим пришлось улепетывать куда глаза глядят. Василич тогда требовал бежать до самой Бессарабии, но бабуля запретила. Она на турок насмотрелась уже, а Василич сам по себе на кусок хлеба не наработает. Да я этого всего не помню, малой был, нас с Катериной, сеструхой, бабуля подобрала и с тех пор за нами присматривает.

Что прежде чем историю подстегивать, неплохо бы обмозговать все, я запомнил, но толку-то, все равно никаких вожжей для истории у меня нет.

Бабуля тем временем свалила на стол целую охапку железок.

— Если Василич и Лисман сойдутся, быть беде. Василич как за деньги услышит, тут и конец, он ведь упрямец, что твой сивый мерин, и ума Господь не сподобился ему дать. Но я на него управу найду, успеть бы.

 

***

 

После бабуля научила меня, что делать, и я помчал обратно к Василичу и прибежал как раз вовремя — Лисман с Василичем уже стояли на пороге. Я, как надо, умею и затаиться, и красться незаметно, так что перемахнул через забор, потом, пригнувшись, за помидорами и картошкой пробрался к хате и встал за углом: они меня не видят, а я их замечательно слышу. Лисман с Василичем меж тем препирались:

— Мне бы, э-э-э, соблюсти скрытность, — бубнил под нос Лисман, коверкая слова на немецкий лад. Голос у него был печальный, а может, он всегда так говорит, поймешь этих немцев.

— Соблюдем! — вот Василич, кажись, был в чудном настроении. — Что ты все переживаешь, ты это дело брось, соблюдем лучшим образом. Я дело свое знаю, а оно требует тщательно, значит, разобраться в вашем, так сказать, взаимном расположении.

— Нет, вы не понимай-ете, дело настолько тонкое…

— Конечно, понимаю! — тут Василич, похоже, хлопнул Лисмана по плечу, да так, что тот ойкнул.

— Нет, вы не понимай-ете, мои теща и тесть не должны узнать…

— Да кто ж им скажет? Скрытность, друг мой Лисман, первейший принцип моего, так сказать, предприятия, а я человек серьезный, основательный. Тем более теперь, когда я обозрел все пространства, которые открываются… и все благодаря тебе, вот большое тебе спасибо, христианское.

Тут они замолчали, за углом послышалась какая-то возня, и я осторожно выглянул: Василич обеими своими толстыми лапищами с жаром тряс Лисману руку, а тот вроде и отнекивался, но вид у него был какой-то даже обреченный. Мне его жалко стало, он-то еще не понимал, в какую заварушку попал.

Чего, думаете, мы на одном месте надолго не задерживаемся?

Надо знать нашего Василича — он такой человек, что может наобещать на вербе груши и просто так, для красного словца, и особенно ради обходительности. Любит говорить людям приятное. А если затаит злобу, так прямо не сознается, а все перекрутит, будто это его обидели, исподтишка пакостить будет, и чуть что — его хата с краю. Нет, никакой брехни! Вы ему только скажите полсловечка, что он брешет, ух, сколько обиды будет и разговоров! А его разговоры-то похуже чумы. Тому пану, которого Мазепой звали… Нет, про это никак нельзя.

А, вот!

Катерина с проделок Василича теперь тоже только хохочет, а на меня Василичу строго настрого заказала даже в полглаза не косить, потому что я еще маленький, хотя и здорово подрос в последнее время. Но прежде они с Василичем крепко разругались.

На прошлом месте жили мы целых пятнадцать лет, а потом стал к Катерине сосед сватов засылать. Добрый, видно, хлопец, раз бабуля благословила. Но у Василича натура завидющая, у него даже и с ипнозом с девчатами сладу нет, а тут Катерина свадьбу играть вздумала. Было это еще до того, как царь вольную дал и землю делить стали. Нам бабуля каждый год новые бумажки справляла, и мы как есть вольные землепашцы, никогда холопами не были. Бабуля меня перво-наперво заставила напамять затвердить «вольные обыватели, грамота такого-то года писана», крепче, чем «Отче наш».

А жених Катерины — панский, но справный хозяин, умелый, и отец его такой же. Бабуле в пол поклонились, обещали, что на выкуп денег собрали, а как выкупится жених, тогда и свадьба. Известное дело, коли Катерине захотелось свадьбу, куда бы делся тот пан? Надо было б, так и всем бы вольных понавыписывал. Но Василича взяло за живое, очень он был против, так что когда заслали сватов, его вовсе в дом не позвали, подальше от греха. А в хате у нас сами стали появляться гарбузы: вместо глечиков гарбузы, вместо миски с варениками — гарбуз, и даже вместо образов в красном углу — гарбуз. Тут Катерина не выдержала и побежала на двор, а сваты и жених за ней. Выбегают, а там голова у лошади — гарбуз. Сваты на колени и креститься, Катерина за вилы — и к Василичу, а жених за ней. Что там и как вышло, не знаю, только жених гнал Василича вилами через все село, а Василич кричал:

— Ерой отыскался! Смелый, да?! Удача тебе, да? А чтоб она у тебя в руках горела, та удача! А чтоб тебе без того ероизму ни спать, ни встать, ни в рот куска взять, а чтоб тебе без него покоя не знать!

Много кричал, я всего не упомню, но Катерина назубок знает, до смерти Василичу не забудет. Так мы и переехали, и свадьбы никакой не случилось. А про жениха катерининого вы, верно, слышали без меня. Кошка его фамилия. Говорят, он в турецкую войну кашу из пушечных ядер варил, один целых сто хранцузов в плен взял, и штыки его не берут — его насквозь, а ему как щекотка. С тех пор все подвиги совершает, никак не остановится.

Так Василич про расстроенную свадьбу чего удумал: он теперь рассказывает, что дал Отечеству героя, нам с бабулей рассказывает и не стесняется, сам верит.

Лисман с этой манерой Василича обещать для красоты, а потом все перекручивать, знаком не был, а я так сразу узнал — он же, если ему в голову что-то зашло, со всем соглашается и так говорит, будто обо всем договорено. Но это он просто так, без какой-то задней мысли, мол, чего ж не сказать, если человек желает, чтобы с ним согласились.

 

***

 

Они сошли наконец с крыльца — я пробирался за ними огородом — вышли из калитки и двинулись, как и предсказывала бабуля, направо по улице, в сторону лисмановой лавки, новой, с иголочки, устроенной прямо по-городскому. А лавку Лисман открыл как раз вскоре после свадьбы, говорили, что на лавку и на мыловаренный цех, налаженный в старой кузне после ремонта, и пошла чуть ли не вся знаменитая росошья кубышка.

Василич продолжал говорить, постоянно придвигаясь поближе к Лисману, как бы для того, чтобы их разговор не было слышно, а Лисман все время отодвигался, и поэтому шли они не вдоль улицы, а чуть наискосок, и в конце концов Лисман зашагал одной ногой в ботинке по травке у обочины.

— Я ведь раньше, веришь, не понимал всю глубину и всю, так сказать, широту… У нас тут по-простому заведено, сам видишь, — он широко взмахнул рукой, — по-сильскому. Принесут мне шмат сала, а зачем мне сало, у меня свое есть.

И он хлопнул себя по брюху.

— Мне бы только, — Лисман украдкой огляделся по сторонам, — уговорить уважаемую тещу… и уважаемого тестя, чтобы они… немножечко успокоились. И все.

Говорил он так тихо, а я так хотел расслышать, что даже нечаянно увеличил себе ухо, да изрядно, раза в три, прямо как маленький. Аж самому стыдно стало. Можно подумать, я без таких фокусов услышать не могу.

— Говорю ж, мы их возьмем в оборот, и пикнуть не успеют.

Лисман еще сильнее понурился и пробормотал что-то в том роде, что так и быть, а то ему житья уже нет даже и в собственном доме.

— Женщины — народ сложный, — поддакнул Василич, и вроде бы на том они окончательно сговорились.

Стало быть, пришла пора мне вылезать из кустов.

 

***

 

— Дядь Семко! — я заорал и подскочил к Василичу сзади, а как он от неожиданности обернулся, чуть не повис у него на шее. Он сначала опешил, отступил и даже почти сел прямо на землю, но устоял и, конечно, стал отбиваться.

— Ты чего, ты это чего?

Да я уже и отцепился.

— Так давно не виделись, соскучился! — а сам чуть не хохочу.

Лисман только переводил взгляд с меня на Василича и, сдается, был уже готов пуститься наутек.

— Соскучился! Ты сроду такого-эдакого не проделывал, с тех пор, как из пеленок вылез, — тут Василич вспомнил про Лисмана, — да это… племянничек мой, сирота, я его нянчил, когда он крохотулечка был. Славный хлопчик.

Потрепал меня осторожно по голове, а взгляд злющий-злющий.

— Бабуля приветы и поклоны тебе передает, — я тоже повернулся к Лисману. — У меня мамки и папки нет, я с маленьких с бабулей живу. Да вы ее знаете, наша хата сразу за Процюками. Бабарыки мы. Бабулю все знают.

Это была чистая правда. И я продолжал, как и было условлено:

— Она… бабуля всегда мне говорит: Панас Григорович, главное, чтобы все тихо и мирно было, тогда и соседи тебя уважать станут, — я старался глядеть на Лисмана как большой, со значением, вот как батюшка в церкви, важно так. — Бабуля мне еще зимой в вашей лавке конфекты покупала, до чего вкусные, слаще сахара. Дядь Семко, а у тебя есть конфекты, а?

— Нет у меня никаких конфект! — Василич сообразил, к чему дело идет, и рассердился не на шутку. — Иди-ка лучше гуляй, не мешай взрослым.

— Ну дя-адь Семко, — заканючил я, зыркая искоса на Лисмана. А тот сомневался, сомневался, да и решился.

— Хлопчик, пошли с нами, мы теперь идем в лавку, я тебя угощу конфетой.

Василич досадливо крякнул, наклонился поближе к Лисману и пробормотал:

— А как же скрытность?

Но тот уже приободрился и даже расхрабрился, как понял, что я от бабули, так что только махнул рукой:

— Да я, знаете, напрасно беспокоился.

А все потому, что в нашем селе каждая корова знает — бабуля промеж нас вроде как главная, притом женщина она страсть какая добропорядочная, хотя и суровая. Многие еще не забыли, как лет пять назад она гоняла Василича хворостиной между сараем и отхожим местом, когда он по пьяному делу запутал йероятности. Ведь что удумал — на спор устроил так, чтобы монетки на ребро становились. Телегам да возам оно, конечно, все равно. А что мельничный жернов тоже на ребро встал — это Василичу хоть бы хны. На тарелки ему тем более плевать, или вот на медаль, которая у солдатки Зайчучки на почетном месте лежала — ей от мужа только медаль и прислали. И батюшка такие дела совсем не одобрил, и мельнику сплошные убытки, по соседям шум, а уж какое неуважение к вдове!

У бабули был тогда неприятный разговор с батюшкой, Василич потом с полгода каждое воскресенье в церкви был как штык, а после, конечно, опять разленился, да и забыл хворостину. Жернов мы, ясное дело, поправили, а медаль сама легла по-старому, как Василич проспался.

А немцы, они же такие — порядок уважают. От мысли, что за Василичем будет присмотр, хоть и через меня, Лисман аж духом воспрял.

Все, как бабуля предсказывала.

 

***

 

В лавке у Лисмана обнаружились все трое Росох и лопоухий помощник за прилавком, и вид у помощника был такой, будто он мечтает как можно скорее из лавки исчезнуть и появиться в каком-нибудь другом месте, поспокойнее. До такой степени он весь сжался под взглядом тетки Палашки, которая как раз над ним нависла и что-то ему втолковывала — только малиновые уши и торчат. Но тут она углядела Лисмана и коршуном кинулась к нему, не дав даже толком войти. Я-то проскользнул внутрь через открытую дверь, меня, кажется, и не приметили, больно уж вид у меня несерьезный, а вот Василич так и выглядывал из-за лисманового плеча.

— Карлуша! — вскрикнула Палашка. Лисман вздрогнул. — Пока ты ходил, я тут с твоим… этим… так хорошо поговорила. А он-то со мной соглашается!

Помощник бросил на нее дикий взгляд и сжался еще сильнее.

— Надо срочно переставить все со второй полки на третью, а мыло убрать на четвертую.

— И вывеску! Вывеску поменять сегодня же, — к Лисману подскочил Харко Росоха, рябой и суетливый человек, да еще и ниже ростом своей женушки на добрых полголовы.

— Я еще твои книги смотрела, и знаешь, что я имею тебе сказать, — она приобняла Лисмана мощной рукой, — путано там все. Прости, Карлуша, но куда такое годится. Я же тебя не ругаю, ты не подумай. Пойми мое материнское беспокойство, все ради вас с Варочкой.

Варочка была тут же, сидела с той стороны прилавка на высоком стуле, лузгала семечки, аккуратно складывала лушпайки в тарелочку и смотрела на все, что происходило в лавке, без всякого интереса.

— Тихо, тихо, покупатель! — это Василич наконец наполовину втиснулся в двери, а было это не так легко. Росохи отступили от Лисмана и все вошли внутрь.

Василич стянул картуз.

— Да я не за покупками, я тут по делу, так сказать, тонкому…

И кто знает, как бы он продолжил, но тут Лисман аж взвился.

— Хлопчику! — вскрикнул он, заграбастал меня за рубаху и потащил к прилавку. — Я обещал тебе конфету. Ты какую желаешь — в серебряной фольге или в золотой? Пронька, выдай хлопцу… как тебя зовут?

Видно, забыл от переживаний. Говорил он громко, что было очень на него не похоже, так что все уставились на нас. Я хотел было застесняться, но передумал.

— Панасом.

— Покажи Панасу конфеты… нет, выдай ему сразу две.

— И в книгу запиши! — важно добавила тетка Палашка.

Пронька пошел рыться на полках, а мне пришлось часто глотать слюну, тут я уж ничего с собой сделать не мог, больно до сладкого охочий.

Наше появление еще сильнее оживило Росох, а у Харка при виде Василича даже лицо задергалось.

— Василич, да я тебя и не признал, богатым будешь! — тот при этих словах многозначительно глянул на Лисмана и с удовольствием пригладил усы. — Ты человек понимающий, рассуди нас с Карлом Оттовичем.

Он увлек Василича за прилавок и стал с жаром ему рассказывать, как все надо поменять в лавке, чтобы дело пошло. По нему выходило, что дело совсем не идет, и Лисман едва ли не движется прямиком к скорейшему разорению, и только, стало быть, советы новоиспеченных родственников, возможно, еще исправят положение. Родственники, между тем, прибыли на помощь, оставив все хозяйство, включая только что опоросившуюся свинью, на работника, короче, по его словам получалось — золото, а не родственники.

Мне выдали две тверденькие плиточки, золотую и серебряную, а Лисман, незаметно наклонившись ко мне и делая вид, что вытирает прилавок, зашипел:

— Можно ли как-то остановить его?

Он, видно, уже сам был не рад, что к Василичу обратился.

— Попробуйте, — ответил я. — Обычно ни у кого не получается, ежели он в раж войдет. Но вы попробуйте.

Мне было даже интересно, что из этого может выйти.

— Я думал, фрау Бабарыка прислала тебя для контроля.

Я меж тем развернул одну конфекту.

— Вроде того. Бабуля меня прислала, да.

— И что же ты?.. — Лисман аж весь дрожал, такое его беспокойство взяло.

Не мог же я ему сказать, что я как раз жду — может, они с Василичем совсем рассорятся. Он, видно, рассчитывал от меня на что-то другое.

— Да что ты трешь эту деревяшку? — Василич закончил разговор с Росохами. — Дырку протрешь. А ты, Панас, шел бы отсюда. Передавай поклоны Лизавете Адамовне.

Это бабуле, значит, ее так зовут.

А я уже совсем передумал стесняться.

— Неа, тут конфекты дают, нипочем отсюда не пойду. А поклоны потом передам.

Василичу, видно, очень уж хотелось с Лисманом еще раз переговорить, хоть он и знал, что я все услышу. Он посмотрел на меня убийственно — мне даже не по себе стало, не ипноз ли — и потащил нашего немца подальше, в уголок. К тому времени он Росохам что-то такое успел сказать, что они пришли в страшный ажиотаж и прямо восторг, и были вовсю заняты бедным Пронькой, гоняли его с коробками мыла от полки к полке. Налаживали, стало быть, торговлю. Варочка же продолжала лузгать семечки и только водила глазами туда-сюда. А я стал есть конфекты.

— Лисман, дорогой ты мой! Мой дорогой Лисман! — тут Василич чуть не всхлипнул, так растрогался. — Я ведь, так сказать, человек простой, без выдумки и жилки этой самой… Я как думал — делов-то, наше дело маленькое, да и что я могу. Вот так. А теперь я все больше, так сказать, осознаю. Мы ведь с тобой можем… да горы того… свернуть. Мы с тобой… нет, ты не пугайся, с уважаемыми твоими родственниками решим, только тут есть одна малость. Ты подожди. Я ведь не ради денег, верь мне. Что деньги — тьху. Но когда разговор переходит на денежные, так сказать, отношения, тут ясно — дело-то стоящее! Это ж людям надо! Польза! Дорогому нашему отечеству! Да-да. Я только поначалу вообразил предприятие наше, да не где-нибудь, а в… прямо в Одессе! И вывеска такая — Товарищество по ипнозу Лисмана и… настолько я тебя уважаю, что пусть твое имя стояло бы первое. Или Ипнотическое общество на паях… И чтоб буквы такие — с завитушками.

Лисман пытался что-то вставить, но безуспешно. Тетка Палашка тем временем стала ругаться с Харком, а тот пытался перетянуть на свою сторону Проньку. Варочка лузгала семечки.

А я так понял, что Лисман оказался первым, кто предложил Василичу за ипнотическое способствование с родственниками не горилку, не большое дякую от щирого сердца, а живую деньгу. И произвел этим на Василича такое впечатление, что теперь не знал, куда и деваться. Бабуля про то сразу смекнула, оттого так и затревожилась.

— Но теперь я как вижу, — продолжал Василич, постепенно повышая голос и уже практически не скрываясь, — мы, так сказать, не только ведь товарищество можем. Не только коммерцию. Мы можем преобразовать и усовершенствовать!.. Не коммерция, а общество ипнотического вспомоществования многострадальному народу, так сказать, всей наше местности. Народ наш погряз… Устроено все у нас…

Василич почмокал, подыскивая слова, но так и не нашел, махнул картинно рукою.

— Вот как устроено. Плохо устроено. И народец наш… да что я тебе буду говорить. И ведь не меняется ничего, считай, с Мазепы, все, так сказать, ветшает и сыплется. И мы, друг мой Лисман, так сказать, нужны людям!

Закончил он уже криком, на всю лавку, и как сказал последнее слово, стало тихо — тетка Палашка давно забыла ругать Харка, тот выглядывал из-за ее спины, Пронька куда-то спрятался, Варочка лузгала семечки с удвоенным увлечением. На Лисмана страшно было глянуть.

Тишину перебила тетка Палашка:

— Карлуша, ты расширяешься?

 

***

 

Дальше наступил какой-то кавардак — все стали говорить разом, даже Варочка взволновалась по поводу своей будущей судьбы, бросила семечки и что-то выспрашивала у тетки Палашки и Харка, но те ее все равно не слушали, и она вернулась к прилавку и тарелочке с лузгой. Я побыстрее доел конфекты, а то мало ли, еще отберут сгоряча.

И тут в лавку заглянула соседка с другого края улицы — Палиниха. Заглянула, охнула, перекрестилась, попятилась и стала закрывать дверь, но Василич уже в нее вцепился. Втащил внутрь, не стал слушать, что она спичек хотела взять, и давай ей втолковывать. Мол, он с Лисманом затевает большое дело, но прежде чем приступать, надо разобраться с тем, как Лисман ведет торговлю в лавке, а то Росохи в нем сомневаются, и Василичу сдается, что верно сомневаются. И стал рассказывать про мыло не на месте, и про записи в книгах, в которых ничего непонятно, непорядок.

Это была последняя капля.

— Большй-ое дело?! — закричал Лисман, от переживаний у него прорезался акцент. — Какое д-йело? Какое м-мыло? Да что вы нйесете все!

— Тихо-тихо, — до крайности удивленная тетка Палашка осторожно, бочком подошла к зятю и хотела примирительно погладить по плечу, но Лисман только отмахнулся и отскочил в сторону.

— Я всю жизнь учился! Я семь лет стоял за прилавком. У моего отца была лавка, у моего деда была лавка, у моего прадеда в Бремене была лавка. Я в город ездил — учиться! Я спал по четыре часа, был всегда голодный. Я все знаю про то, как книги вести. Все! И про мыло! А вы… пришли… ничего не зна-йете… говорите всякую... Вы… вы… глюпые! Какие вы все! — он повернулся к Василичу, вытянул вперед руку и уставил на него трясущийся указательный палец: — Не надо «разобраться». Не надо «в оборот». Вы не зна-йете «разобраться». Я разрываю договор.

— Ты чего, Лисман, друже?

— Тихо-тихо, все хорошо, ну-ну, — бубнила Палашка, будто Лисман был хнычущим младенцем, и его просто надо было отвлечь и успокоить.

— Я разрываю договор! Никакого ипноза, никакого т-товарищества.

— Ипноз? Где? — глаза у тетки Палашки аж засверкали.

— Я пойду, — сказала Палиниха, но Василич все равно своим широким пузом загородил ей дорогу к двери, и никуда она не пошла.

— Не, ну так никуда не годится, — сказал Василич.

— Я разрываю…

— Нет, вовсе ничего такого, — сказал Василич до крайности обиженным голосом, но как-то очень настойчиво, у меня аж волосы зашевелились. — Не разрываешь.

Лисман выпучил страшно глаза, стал пятиться шаг за шагом и в конце запнулся, запутался в своих ногах и рухнул назад, головой на колени Варочке.

Так я увидел, как работает ипноз, но все равно ничего не понял. Сложная штука, правильно говорит бабуля. Лисмана подняли, отряхнули, быстро налили рюмочку. Он стал какой-то растерянный, но разрывать больше ничего не требовал и вообще со всеми соглашался, что бы ему ни говорили. Харко взялся опять что-то переставлять и привлек к этому делу Палиниху, а Палашка принялась допытываться у Лисмана про ипноз. Но когда доходило до дела, он только глазами хлопал и повторял через раз «йа» и «прьошу прощения». А против перестановок не возражал и в книгах своих всем писать позволил.

Тетка Палашка подозрительно зыркала на Василича.

И ведь вышло так, что поссориться Лисман с Василичем теперь не могли. Василич раньше стыдился-то ипнозом на людях баловаться, тем более, как я говорил, насчет батюшки тут надо было опасаться. Но теперь он явно собрался Лисмана держать на короткой веревке, как несмышленого телка. Это был нехороший для нас с бабулей поворот — бабуле требовалось время соорудить одну механику, чтобы покончить с ипнозом и выкрутасами Василича. И я уже думал, не сделать ли, как бабуля указывала, но раньше срока. А для этого надо было незаметно подкрасться к Василичу, чтобы между нами людей не оказалось, но тут он сам ко мне подошел.

— Хлопче, оборвалось мое терпение, — сказал он мне. — Иди и передай Лизавете, что я только и хотел сделать все, так сказать, как положено, раз уж мне такие деньги предлагают. Не могу же творить абы что, надо уяснить, чтоб хуже не вышло. А Лисман этот сам не знает, чего хочет, такой он… невнятный мужик. Так что пускай Лизавета не серчает. И, так сказать, не лезет носом в мои дела. Понял?

— Дя-адь Семко, — я попробовал заныть, но он меня и слушать не стал.

— Раз понял, чухай отсель и докуда знаешь.

И я почухал.

 

***

 

Страшной заразой этот ипноз оказался, ты, значит, делаешь и делаешь что-то — вроде как не подумавши, зачем да почему. Не знаешь и ладно. Даже немного приятно поначалу, в голове легкость появляется.

Но когда меня бабуля нашла, я уже совсем извелся, и приятно мне не было. Знаете, сколько есть на свете способов «чухать» — себя и что под руку подвернется? Так вот, пока я до нашей хаты добрался, я их, наверно, все и перепробовал. И об плетни, и об ограду церковную, значит, и в прыжке, и пальцами на ногах. И соседку Стефцю. Она от меня ведрами отбилась и подняла крик на всю улицу, а потом всем рассказывала, что у меня еще и пена на губах выступила. Да она известная любительница прибрехать, никакой пены не было.

Что бабуля мне говорила, пока я был ипнотизированный, почти ничего не помню, все к тому времени было будто в тумане. А жалко, она такое про Василича сказанула, я таких слов и не знаю, на латыни ругалась, что ли. Никаких я увещеваний и уговоров или там приказов не слушал, а только чухал да чухал, переставать не желал, такое Василич со мною учинил. И тогда бабуля притащила меня в сарайчик наш, сунула косу скрученную и старые сломанные часы с боем, велела делать механику, чтоб могла стены белить. А для такой механики еще веревочка нужна, без веревочки тут никак, я так бабуле и сказал, почухивая себе пятки.

— Ничего не знаю, хватит и этого, чтобы к обеду сделал. Чухайся, сколько влезет, а вынь да положь, что сказано.

Бабуля такая — с ней особо не поспоришь, и я, хоть и подпрыгивал, и подергивался, и пошкрябывался, стал так и эдак прикладывать друг к другу пружинки и колесики и ломать голову, как без веревочки выкрутиться. Сперва у меня получались только всякие бесполезные вещи. Вышла штукенция, которая может отправить корову на другую сторону земли, и что корова там забыла? Потом ерундовина, что умеет вместо человека думать, особливо, если быстро считать и прикидывать надо, — эту я скоренько разобрал на всякий случай. Мне чуток жалко было, я запомнил, как такие делаются, так что если вам охота, обращайтесь, всего-то и нужны старые ходики да коса, покореженная неудачной отправкой письма в будущую зиму.

Шибко мне постараться пришлось, маленькие искорки у меня в мозгах работали изо всех сил, я им в подмогу направил еще и другие искорки, которые обычно всякой ерундой занимаются, даже сразу и не поймешь, чем именно. Но тут уж я им спуску не дал, все трудились так, как я им велел.

И механику для побелки собрал — без веревочки. Правда, она не известку размазывала, а так меняла стену, что у нее цвет становился, какой хочешь, так оно даже проще, а то возись еще с этой известью, она противная.

И чем больше я ломал голову над побелкой, чем сильнее упрямился, стараясь извернуться, обойтись тем, что мне бабуля дала, тем меньше чухался, так что под конец про эту чесотку и думать забыл. И весь ипноз, стало быть, с меня сошел, как снег по весне.

— Бабуль, — сказал я, — получается, с Василичем легко можно сладить?

Она тем временем на соседнем столе собирала что-то здоровенное и детали в печке выплавляла, что тот кузнец.

— С Василичем-то? Запросто. Если придумаешь, как изменить человеческую натуру. Но я тебе даже пробовать не советую.

 

***

 

Когда я вернулся в лавку, там уже было целое столпотворение. Значит, все, кто заходили что-нибудь купить, там и оставались, а потом еще родичей да соседей звали. Все скопом улучшали лавку, а заодно мыловаренный цех — про него тоже вспомнили — и даже собрались было туда идти, да поленились. Всем страх как интересно, и каждому есть что сказать. А Лисман против всего нисколечки не возражает, только йакает. Здорово же! Это ж совсем не то, что свой свинарник улучшать — там не то придумаешь, и гной станет неудобно выгребать или вовсе свиня поросят потопчет, это ж прямой убыток, а потом назад переделывай своими же рученьками. Лисманова лавка — другое дело, полный простор для ума.

Сельчане наши до того раззадорились, пуще, чем на ярмарке или в праздник, как спьяну плясать пойдут. И вывеску снимать собрались и тут же ее перерисовывать, чтоб, значит, красивее стала. Никто, правда, раньше вывески не рисовал, но решили, что дело это нехитрое, а рисовальщики всякие задурно деньги дерут. И краска тут же, в лавке нашлась. Она, конечно, денег стоила, но Лисман не возражал, чтоб ее взяли. Только Харко как-то смутился и стал банку прятать и скандалить, жалко ему стало краски, вспомнилась, видать, заветная кубышка, на зятя потраченная. Возразить он, правда, ничего не умел, но драться лез, за что его тут же всем миром осудили единогласно. Но он все одно не унимался, а потом у него из-за его упорства нашлись защитники, и учинился скандал.

На скандале я и пришел.

Василич наш посреди толпы был прямо как енерал, он уж и приосанился, и усы подкручивал ежеминутно, взглядом грозно и деловито сверкал. И там веское слово скажет, и здесь. Так был занят, что меня не заметил. Тем более хлопчики наши тут же крутились и даже что-то с прилавка успели спереть. Но никто на такие мелочи уже не разменивался. Разговоры перешли от лавки к народной доле, и того гляди к судьбам Отечества должны были подойти, а то и всего христианского мира.

А я забрался на пустые ящики, сложенные у стенки, мне оттуда все было хорошо видно, и стал ждать нужного момента.

Тут я приметил, что тетка Палашка не принимала уже участия в общем бедламе, а оттащила в сторону Палиниху, и они о чем-то тихонько судачили с самым загадочным видом. Сговаривались! Я уже думал выбраться из укрытия и поближе к ним подойти, но тут Палашка подступила к Василичу.

— Ты мне вот скажи, разлюбезный, а что это такое с зятенькой моим утворилось? Видишь, он сам не свой. Он и был не орел, но теперь-то даже и не дятел. Не приложил ли ты к этому руку, Василич, а? — и то правда, Лисман сидел рядом с Варочкой, глядел на нее, как невеста в зеркало, только что семечки следом не лузгал. Варочка нежно гладила его по руке, а перепуганный Пронька выглядывал из-за прилавка и что-то втолковывал хозяину, но Лисман ничего не отвечал.

— Да ипноз это, Паланочка, — подошел к ним Юхим Федорыч, который межу никак не мог с соседом поделить. — Сидите вы у себя на хуторе и ничего-то не знаете, что в мире творится. Вот он, спиритуялист наш, Василич!

Юхим Федорыч, кажется, был на Василича зол, хотя еще пару недель тому они вместе угощались горилкой за юхимов счет, и после этого до хаты Юхим добирался почти ползком, а с полдороги его жинка тащила, и так честила, все село слышало.

— Ипноз, значит… — Палашка уже уперла руки в боки. — А кто тебе дозволение давал, а? Ишь ты, Карла Оттовича мне испортил, что я с ним теперь делать буду?

Василич даже немного перепугался, да и кто бы не перетрусил? Палашка женщина языкатая, страсть просто, и очень большая.

— Дак чего ты, Палашечка? Он какой бестолковый был, только под ногами путался и, так сказать, мешал.

— А пусть бы и путался! — голос у Палашки стал совсем громовой. — Что я, с Карлушей не сладила бы? Ты с чего его в оборот-то взял?

— Тебя он хотел ипнотизировать, Пелагея! — выкрикнул кто-то из толпы. Все бросили уже замысел менять вывеску и слушали новый скандал.

— Лисман сам к Василичу ходил, я огород сапала, видела, — добавила какая-то молодуха. — Бочком так шел, оглядывался.

— Конечно, вон Ивана Семеновича уже заипнотизировали по просьбе Прохора Ивановича.

— И Охримку, Охримку тоже, дочка его чуть не половину кабанчика за это отвалила. Только не рада она что-то.

Вперед вышла Палиниха.

— И я не рада. Дурное дело этот ипноз, и батюшка его бы не одобрил. Я-то думала своего охламона человеком сделать, а то замучил в шинок таскаться. Сделала, как же! Раньше он, если что не по его, пойдет выпьет да спит, а теперь? Зыркнет, вскрикнет и драться лезет, ирод. А я не той комплекции, — Палиниха приосанилась, — чтобы вокруг хаты бегать, я и стукну ненароком, бывает. И хорошо стукну. А если совсем прибью? Пропадет мужик!

— Признавайся, злодей, меня с Харком ипнотизировать собирался? — Палашка подступила вплотную к Василичу, а тому и некуда дальше было пятиться, вокруг люди.

— А если и так, то что? Что такого-то? Разве я какое дурное дело задумал? Хоть раз совершил какое злодейство? Вот ты, — он ткнул пальцем в Палиниху, — плакалась мне, что мужик пьет, просила поправить, так?

— А и плакалась. Чего мне не плакаться-то?

— Так я доброе дело сделал, помог по доброте душевной. А ты, Юхим, хотел, чтобы спор про межу в твою сторону решился, и что?

— А ничего. Соседушка мой не Хома, а ирод настоящий. Межу-то он уступил, но еще хуже обозлился, то подсвинков на мою капусту выпустит, то пса пришибет, ходит, смотрит волком, не знаю, что дальше будет, хату подпалит еще, хмырь завидущий. Я уж ему предлагал обратно переделить, так нет же, уперся рогом.

— Разве я условленное не выполнил, а, Юхиме? — вопросил Василич.

— Да лучше б не выполнил! Я соседушке еще больший кусок земли отдал с другого конца поля, чтобы дело уладить, а козам его крысиного яду…

Все загалдели пуще прежнего, и даже я не смог расслышать, что там вышло с козами кривого Хомы, соседа Юхима Федорыча.

— Доброта у него душевная! — надрывалась Палиниха. — А молока, сметаны я ему сколько выносила за его ипноз? У меня сметана — ножом режь, такая у меня сметана, кто хочешь скажет!

Но тут над толпой показалась вытянутое злое лицо с одним глазом, второй был прикрыт — явился сам кривой Хома, сосед Юхима Федорыча, длинный как жердь. Или он уже давно тут был? Ведь страшное дело, чуть не все село собралось.

— Тоже мне, сметана! А два ведра самогону, как вам такой финт? Я дал и Юхим дал, что вышло? — выкрикнул он и стал пробираться в середину.

Юхим Федорыч онемел, тетка Палашка всплеснула руками, толпа хором вздохнула — от уважения к двум ведрам самогону.

— Людоньки, да что ж это творится-то? Это Юхим Хому, а Хома Юхима… Так может, нас с Харком тоже того? А мы и не знаем.

Василич хотел было что-то ответить, но тетка Палашка уже бросилась звать мужа, громовым, хотя и перепуганным голосом.

— А меня? — Палиниха принялась ощупывать себя, будто надеялась отыскать следы ипноза.

— Поздно, — трагически сказал кривой Хома. — Видать, все мы уже. Не исправить теперь, не поправить. Только одно и остается — пусть этот ипнотизер окаянный для людей постарается, сделает как надо, чтобы все остались довольны. А нам терять больше нечего, вот такой финт.

Тут случилось небывалое дело — в самый первый раз за всю жизнь Юхим Федорыч согласился со своим соседом кривым Хомой, самым его заклятым неприятелем с детства — со случая, когда Хома вступил в коровью лепешку, а Юхим Федорыч, тогда еще Юхимка, это увидел и заржал как лошадь, а Хома за это расквасил ему нос.

— Да! — сказал Юхим с воодушевлением. — Василич человек непростой, ипнотизер, а так нас обидел. Он нам теперь по гроб жизни обязан, вот пускай и уладит наш спор, чтобы никто в обиде не остался.

— А по мне, так нам еще и небольшой прибыток полагается, за обиду!

— Почему ж небольшой?

Василич схватился за голову.

— Ополоумели совсем!

— Они дело говорят, — Палиниха тоже прониклась идеей кривого Хомы.

— Сейчас еще Охримка подойдет, к нему тоже должок, получается, — в толпе уже обговаривали, кому от Василича больше полагается, и нельзя ли как-то заставить его в пользу всего села отработать, дорогу там подправить для общины или колодец, или отправить сразу к земскому начальнику, чтоб долги простили.

— Да кто ж знает, к кому должок, а к кому нет, получается, все мы тут пострадали!

— У меня вот невестка… глаза б мои ее не видели. Василич, поправь невестку!

— Матушка, если уж кого поправлять, так не меня!

Тетка Палашка с Харком вытащили на середину лавки растерянного Лисмана. За ними через толпу шла Варочка и держала Лисмана за полу пинджака.

— Вот, с зятя моего начинай, и я, так и быть, тебя прощу, — важно сказала Палашка. — Пусть станет как прежде, только побольше уважения проявляет, а то ему малость не хватало.

— И вывеску чтобы сам поменял, — добавил Харко.

Юхим Федорыч и кривой Хома стали с двух сторон оттеснять Росох от Василича под предлогом, что их дело — более старое, а значит им надо первей всех. Но Палашка стояла как скала, да и Харко уже набычился лезть в драку.

— Нет уж, наш первый! Быстро исправляй Карла Оттовича!

— Да отстаньте вы от меня! — заметался красный как рак Василич, но люди его не пропускали. Шутка ли, тут раздавали бесплатные чудеса или пока не раздавали, но в любой момент могли начать — все ждали своей очереди.

Тут и на Варочку Росоху будто что-то нашло. Она вскрикнула, кинулась вперед, оттолкнула родителей, которые от нее такой прыти не ждали, и набросилась на Василича:

— Не отдам! Нипочем не отдам! Делай им другого Карличку, а мне оставь этого. Этот — мой, собственный!

Василич взвыл.

Но люди вокруг него стояли стеной.

— А я-то к вам с добром! — закричал Василич, прикрывая голову от Варочки. — Я-то хотел общество вспомоществования! А вы!

 

***

 

Тогда и случилось то, что после называли по-всякому, особенно когда история до батюшки дошла, а особенно — когда до попадьи. Мнения разделились. Одни говорили, что это самая что ни на есть настоящая чертовщина, как в стародавние времена случалась — о том в писании вроде бы подробно рассказано — и то ли Василича бес забрал, то ли он сам какой сатана поменьше, а вовсе не обычный колдун, каких в каждом селе на рубль пяток. Земское же начальство твердило, что от волнений людям всякое стало мерещиться, помутилось в головах, а может, и выпивку какую оприходовали в лавке под шумок. А дыру в крыше по пьяному делу прорубили, топориком.

На самом деле ничего такого не было. Если бы в лавке у Лисмана появился бес, я бы его точно приметил, разве ж такое пропустишь! И в головах ни у кого не мутилось, у меня так точно. Я своими глазами добре видел, как ноги Василича, вусмерть разобиженного на все село, оторвались от пола. И стал Василич медленно подниматься к потолку, поднимался он с большим достоинством и важностью, хотя его слегка покачивало сквозняком.

Сперва было очень тихо, потом кто-то завизжал.

А Василич, повисев немного, глянул с укоризной на собравшихся и сказал с обидой, но очень, очень убедительно:

— Да пропади пропадом все, на что вы договоритесь.

Тут я со страху чуть в штаны не… Потому как с тем паном Мазепой было… но нельзя же говорить!

А в крыше сделалась большая круглая дыра, через которую внутрь светило солнце — вечер еще только приближался. Василич осторожно и плавно проплыл сквозь дыру наружу и, набирая ход, улетел куда-то на запад.

И чего никто не заметил — искорку-крохотулечку, которая блеснула на рубахе Василича, пока он покачивался под потолком. На спине блеснула, в том месте, где я прицепил. Простенькая штукенция, мы с бабулей мигом из пружинки и гвоздика собрали. Да все, что от нее требуется — соединить ипнотизера нашего с большой механикой, которую бабуля утром придумала и весь день собирала. Направляешь, значит, маленькое стеклышко прямо на эту пружинку, щелк, и Василич на крючке, больше не вывернется, даже когда найдет, что там у него к одежде прицеплено. Ничего особенного, в общем.

Когда бы мы успели вовремя, все бы и обошлось. Но бабуля самую чуточку опоздала, сложная машинерия у нас в сарайчике заработала через полминуты после того, как Василич сказал то самое, ужасно убедительное. И стеклышко я, выходит, направил с опозданием.

И сделалось очень плохо.

Василич тогда разобиделся на весь белый свет от души, ипноз у него получился силы просто необыкновенной. И эти самые йероятности пустились в такой блуд и непотребство, что даже в книгах такого не сказывается, которые бабуля читала. Первей всех зацепило народ у Лисмана в лавке, но на том дело не кончилось. Ипноз расползся по селу, дальше пошел во все стороны света, накрыл Одессу, крымчаков, а там уж потерялся в море. На севере тоже, Катерина потом проверяла — в Киеве заколосилось, и на запад просочилось, и на восток пролезло. Ну, хотя бы весь мир не накрыло, на это Василича не хватило. Но ударило знатно.

Раньше и заметнее всего сработало на наших немцах. Бабуля говорит, это потому что народ они такой, такая у них отроду манера заведена, и манера оказалась в чем-то даже и посильнее ипноза. Говорят, что немцы из наших краев потому уехали, что по закону их в солдаты стали брать, как всех, и привилегии их давние отменили. Но это все, конечно, ерунда — они просто сговорились да и пропали пропадом, все в точности по словам Василича. Ну сами подумайте, с чего бы они еще аж на другую сторону Земли отправились такой толпой? Подумать только, Америки всякие, Аргети… Аргинте…. Я такое и не выговорю. И Лисман среди них, кстати, был первый, его ж сильнее всех ударило. Только чуть оклемался, сразу и стал собираться. Вот так хитро немцы наши выкрутились. Ну и закон этот, чтобы брать немцев в солдаты, с ним тоже без блудливых йероятностей не обошлось.

Я так думаю, немцам там неплохо живется, а вот путь назад им заказан — страшно представить, а вдруг ипноз накапливается? Я не знаю, я такое на живых людях проверять не стану.

Ну а что тут, в наших местах, василичев ипноз в силе, так это каждому видно. Да вы только присмотритесь. А все потому, что Василич очень уж знатно научился зубы заговаривать, не то что раньше, с Мазепой, например. Тогда баловство одно было, и все равно так приложило, мы с бабулей даже… но это совсем другая история.

А бабулина задумка все же сработала, хоть и не так, как мы хотели. Теперь, значит, если кто вздумает ипноз побороть, бабулина механика, на которую ушла половина самых лучших железок из нашего сарайчика, быстренько подхватит часть убедительности от Василича и как-то этому другому человеку перекинет. Чтобы хватило ему сил против ипноза-то. Там что-то отражается от туч, или от чего-то выше туч, и будь ты хоть в Конотопе, хоть в Прилуках — достанет и поможет. А всего-то и надо делать то самое, что я, когда собирал штукенцию для побелки дровника.

Делом заниматься надо, а не чухать, а василичева силища уже подсобит. Василич же нескончаемый, его на всех хватит, мы с бабулей посчитали.

Но вот беда — почему-то почти никто не пользуется. Уж мы ждали-ждали, и даже с Катериной ездили потом в саму Одессу, чтобы в газете об этом написать. А то люди не знают, небось, не догадываются, что творится.

Машина-то бабулина работает исправно. Думаете, легко такую бандуру таскать с места на место при переездах? Вовсе и нелегко. Она и сейчас половину задней части сарайчика занимает, а усик от нее из крыши торчит, прутиком притворяется, лучики ловит. Как снег выпадет, я обязательно тут же на крышу с лопатой и чищу. Вот и этой зимой чуть не каждый день — а снег все валит и валит, валит и валит.

Мы только лук иногда на машину навешиваем в связках, если много уродило. Надо же где-то его хранить.

 

 

 

_____________________________________

 _Вертеп_ — народный переносной кукольный театр с евангельской тематикой, бродячий театр "в ящике".

 _Князь-«кесарь» Фёдор Юрьевич Ромодановский_  - фактически управлял Русским царством в отсутствие в столице Петра I. В 1686—1717 годах глава Преображенского приказа розыскных дел.

 _Пафнутий Львович Чебышев_ — русский математик и механик.

 _Мурза_ — принц, князь у тюрков. Авторы полагают, что во времена бабулиной молодости читать ей Аристотеля и свободно ездить по украинским землям мог один "князь" Хаджи I Герай Ангел (Мелек), первый из крымской ханской династии Гиреев и большой друг литовского князя Витовта

 _Григорий Саввич Сковорода_ — украинский странствующий философ, поэт, баснописец и педагог. Одна из его крылатых фраз "мир ловил меня и не поймал". По рассказам — предвидел день и час своей смерти, сам вырыл себе перед смертью могилу.

 _Гарбуз_ — тыква. По обычаю тыкву подносят сватам или жениху в знак отказа потенциальной невесты.

 _Матрос Кошка_  - матрос с парусного корабля «Силистрия» Кошка Петр Маркович, по рождению крепостной крестьянин, отданный в солдаты за бунт. Герой Крымской войны, прославившийся многочисленными лихачествами, подвигами и юмористическими похождениями, о чем сложено множество баек.


End file.
